


Boldly To The Stars

by DormireAmore



Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Slight Abandonment Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormireAmore/pseuds/DormireAmore
Summary: The very place she had been avoiding for months now, was now in reach, and Sophia was questioning herself why she even made this trip.But Felwinter's Peak was looking above, and she needed answers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fate Of The Young Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757854





	Boldly To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I was done with this series, yet here we are. Love to see it.

**September 21st, 2794**

Felwinter's Peak was a climb on it's own. No transmat at the bottom and it being a no fly zone to the top, left Sophia having to take the gongola as far as it went, then climb the rest of the way up when the lift went its highest. 

The wind was cold and bitter, she could already feel the frost making it's home on her armor. The Hunter's regular white coronation cloak was tucked away for this journey; not wanting the cold to just make it stiff, so she just wore some random one bought off from Shaxx. 

Sitting there in the swaying vehicle, she could give it to the Iron Lords. It was no wonder the Fallen haven't taken over the mountain yet, there was a long march up. 

Earlier, when she had made the spur of the moment decision to make the trip, Sophia had asked her ghost Avery to stay back. 

She could of course come back any moment within a millisecond, but this was a trip the girl wanted to do alone, without a second opinion on her head.

An hour after this whole thing started, the Scout finally made it close to the top and the Iron Temple was in sight. A place only heard about in tales from her mother, the whole place was a sight to behold.

Monumental with the ever growing Felwinter's behind it, the place was littered with bonfires, roaring heat and ever falling snow. When Sophia reached the other side of the bridge, wolves howled. Startled by the sudden noise, but not worried, she stood still as the wolves of all colors of fur rushed up to her. 

Iron Wolves protected this temple as much as the Lords did, they were sacred and honestly just cute. 

The pack circled around the Arcstrider as she made her way across the field towards the main door. But well trained, as when a figure in the distance gave a sharp whistle, the wolves rushed towards them.

Well, all but one. A pure black coated creature with bright eyes; this one stayed by Sophia's side obediently following her footsteps, but tail wagging. 

"I see that Nyko has found his new favorite, always loved Scout when that Warlock visited. It's nice to see you, Young Wolf." 

Lady Efrideet, a hunter by her own right but still the youngest Iron Lord by more than a few centuries. She stood tall and proud, with a sword strapped across her back. The woman looked right at home in the midst of wolves and the freezing wind. All while Sophia shivered. 

"My Lady," the Scout softly returned, not saying anything more. Nyko gave nudge by her side, and Sophia patted his snout. If the wolf had loved Lilian, then it was no surprise he liked her as well. She ran her hands through the soft black fur, the creature’s warm body acting as a mini furnace. 

“Let’s go inform Lord Saladian of your arrival, follow me.” Assuming she would just follow along, Lady Efrideet led her into the temple, Nyko scammering with. 

More fires illuminated on the walls, showcasing memorials of sorts of past Iron Lords. The power that emitted from every single one was like nothing Sophia as ever felt before. These people, while dead now, still held strength in their names. It made the Hunter feel small in this giant showcase of it all. 

In the middle was a towering man in armor, his back faced the pair as they walked in. By process of emmination, Sophia guessed that he was Lord Saladian. As if not even phased by them walking in, the Iron Lord continued to craft something in the flames. The echo of a hammer hitting metal echoed in the walls, each clash making a powerful noise. 

"Forge, she's here; so perhaps turn away from your work for a second and greet her properly?" Efrideet spoke up as she walked up to the man. 

Giving one last strike to his craft, Lord Saladian set his creation to cool in a bath then turned around. He was tall, taller than her by at-least a foot, maybe even more. Like any other Titan the Arcstrider had met before him, he held a power of strength with him. But unlike any other, that power was clearly not just a good set of grips. It was a certain air of ancient feeling. Saladin was a Lord and he should be respected. 

He placed his hammer down and gave a head bow, “Young Wolf, you finally showed.”

Sophia inwardly cringed. She had been avoiding this place and it’s snow like the plague, not even going near the Cosmodrome at all, as even on the ground level you could see the Iron Temple looming above, always watching. All because that title.

She just stood there, looking down at her boots. The hunter knew she looked like a wreck with windblown hair with cold and stung cheeks. Cerberus+1 stayed strapped to her back, but she could feel the freezing metal through her cloak and armor.

Saladian moved on like she had said something, even though she did nothing at all. "Your mother came here all the time, it was only time until you showed up as well. Even the Young Wolf needs a home."

Something pricked wrong with that statement, enough that Sophia looked up from the ground, a frown in-sketched on her face. “I’m not the Young Wolf,” she quietly said, “My mother was, but I was never.” 

Efrideet moved from where she was standing behind the Guardian, to standing to the right of Lord Saladian. “It’s not a role, it’s more of a passage of rights. Your mother was the start of the next generation of Iron Lords, and you are her right of heir. You are the Young Wolf, and that means more than just something Lilian was called.” 

The younger girl just looked down to the ground, watching as Nyko tried to like her hands through the gloves. “Can I rest? It’s been a long journey,” she asked, ending the conversation before it even begun.

Lord Saladian was clearly prickled by this sudden halt if she were to say anything about the pinch of his eyebrows and sudden glare, but he then just sighed, nodding along. “Efrideet, show the Young Wolf to her room then come back here. We have a discussion to be held,” the Titan said, turning back to his abandoned work, the hammer heated back up from the flame. 

She nodded and gestured to the Scout, “Come along now, if we’re lucky, there may be a fire still lit in the room I set.” 

Lady Efrideet led her back outside and into the other building. The sun was setting, with what little heat that came with it lost, as the two guardians plus one wolf made their way down a hallway and into a room. 

The older hunter took long strides across the temporary bedroom to the fireplace, throwing another log from a stack next to it into the dying fire. “Feel free to keep this up, if you need more wood, that’s right outside the building to the right wall. I’ll come get you tomorrow at dawn, show you around better, maybe spar.” 

Sophia mutely nodded along, sitting on the edge of the twin sized bed in the corner. The bed was covered in a thick blanket, and the floor was lined with animal fur. Along the stone walls was an iron sword and shield. Minimal decor. 

Her glace fell onto the fireplace, where the flames had begun to spark again, sending a cover of heat over the room like a sheet. 

“Hey,” Efrideet called out from where she stood at the door, snapping her attention away from the flame. “Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything, Young Wolf. I’m right down the hall, and this is your home too. You’re safe here.” 

The girl, unsure what to say with that, just gave a shake of her head and went back to staring back into the fire, the woman softly closing the door behind her. 

And when Sophia went to sleep that night, not a soul would know that the slight snores coming from Nyko on the rug made her feel a bit better.  
\---


End file.
